Decrypt it
by NoowLooading
Summary: Sus sueños se despedazaron frente a sus ya inútiles ojos. Seguramente nunca volvería a ser el mismo, seguramente dejaría de ser ese Lovino Vargas, o acentuaría ese odio... ¿Porque desapareciste, Antonio?... ¿Quien es el chico que trae ese perfume? - Spamano, Angst, Lemon más adelante, pseudo-AU y más está decir del pesimo Summary.


APH no es de mi propiedad. Este fanfic contiene cantidades de Angst, drama, cierta violencia y claramente(?) lemon.

Disfruten!

* * *

Mis dedos buscaron los de Antonio, estiré mi mano con cierto dolor hacia mi muñeca, pero lo único que logre percibir fue la fría tela de lo que parecía ser, una sabana. No era la mía, ni la del bastardo. Era áspera, algo rígida y en cierta parte, me di cuenta de como mi cuerpo seguía helado. Tenía frio… Y lo peor de todo, era que no podía encontrarle. No junto a mí.

Me asalto una sensación extraña, como si repentinamente despertara de esa ensoñación. ¿Por qué eso hacía, no? No recuerdo en que punto me quedé dormido, ni en que punto llegue a parar allí, solo sabía que debía abrir los ojos.

-Parece estar despierto-

Unas voces llegaron a mis oídos, accionando mi conciencia casi por completo. Tenían cierta tonalidad que me asusto. Comencé a moverme más, tratando de quitarme esa pesadez que parecían cadenas sobre mi cuerpo, pero dolía, cada vez dolía más. Un dolor que hizo mi voz soltara un quejido, adquiriendo esa sonoridad propia de alguien que ha dormido por demasiado tiempo, quebrada, reseca, algo angustiante.

-…Gh ¿A-…Antonio donde…?- Busque abrir mis ojos, y ese dolor se acercó al limite de lo que podía soportar. Mi cuerpo tembló y llevé inmediatamente dos manos a mi rostro, topándome con lo que parecía ser una venda, tire de ella, y mis labios se separaron sin conciencia jadeando en un sollozo de angustia y dolor. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me sujetaban?... ¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Agh! Y-ya es… Suficiente- Mi quebrada voz resonó en esas cuatro paredes, entre las de las personas en ella, que no podía ver. Estaba oscuro, estaba horrible y asquerosamente incomodo. Y esa oscuridad me estaba ahogando. Estaba hundiéndome y haciendo caer en la desesperación…

~.

La fuerza del Italiano, en ese momento, fue incluso mayor que la de los que le retenían, giro su cuerpo casi instantáneamente hacia un lado, cayéndose de la camilla en la cual había estado recostado por aproximadamente 1 mes. Retrocedió en el suelo, tras los quejidos, torpe y casi como un neo-nato, chocando contra la muralla y golpeándose la cabeza, volteando una mesa y quebrando el masetero lleno de rosas que había allí.

El estruendo causo una alarma general, pero no era más que la de Lovino, que temblaba exaltado, hiriendo sus extremidades al tratar de salir de allí por sobre el desastre… Y no poder ver absolutamente nada.

-¡¿Q-que mierda es esto?! ¡PAREN!- Se arrastró siendo sujetado por los pies por un par de manos frías y enguantadas, logrando hacerle caer sobre el suelo violentamente. Pero no le retuvo… Su miedo era mayor. Sus dedos algo heridos tiraron de la venda, quitándola bruscamente de su cabeza, logrando abrir sus ojos. Las acciones de esos desconocidos se detuvieron por ciertos instantes, solo al ver que el italiano hacía justamente lo que debían de haber evitado. Lovino busco con unos apagados ojos canela, hacia los lados, estirando uno de sus brazos hacia el lugar que en su campo visual, parecía ser más oscuro, topándose con una muralla… Luego el suelo. Sus manos temblaron y sintió desde la más profunda parte de su mente un miedo que nunca había sentido. Busco enfocar, palpar, observar… Pero todo era en vano... -… ¿Qué… significa?-Murmuro, notando como sus mejillas eran empapadas por tibias lagrimas, con los labios separados en profunda estupefacción. Su cuerpo se encogió producto de las emociones, la desesperación y esa repentina sensación de verse perdido en el mundo. Ante angustiosa vista, incluso una de las enfermeras se retiro abruptamente del lugar, sin querer dar resolución a como cada una de las esperanzas de ese joven se hacían pedazos por ese accidente. Porque sabía toda su historia, sabía su nombre, sabía lo ocurrido con su familia, e incluso, a que se dedicaba... Y le habían encargado reanimarle, pero posiblemente… Verdaderamente, seguramente… Un artista como Lovino Vargas, nunca se recuperaría de aquel incidente. Nunca volvería a ser lo que era antes. Él nunca podría concretar sus sueños y convertirse en el pintor que todos y el mismo esperaban que fuera.

Lovino estaba perdido.

-E…esto… no…yo…- Copiosas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, y su cuerpo tembló por completo ante un angustioso llanto, cargado de emociones que de seguro nunca sería capaz de reprimir, o explicar…

Los médicos observaron al joven en el suelo, y solo pudieron compartir su pena, agachando esos rostros que solían mostrar fríos, y retirándose de la habitación 152, donde Lovino Vargas, el estudiante Italiano de la más prestigiosa universidad de artes trataba de recuperarse del shock que esa perdida provocó en el, estaba ciego.

Sus lágrimas cayeron a la fría cerámica, derramadas por un par de ojos que mantenían un perdido brillo, hablando solo con las expresiones de su rostro. Su mente de seguro colapsaría a ese ritmo, no podía soportar ni creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Todo se hacía pedazos frente a su rostro, como si alguien allí arriba disfrutara de ello. Se aborreció, se aborreció como cualquier humano frente a una perdida de ese calibre. No era perfecto, nunca lo había sido, pero sus pensamientos en aquel instante incluso salían de los cabales que el creyó haber forjado con tanta fuerza… ¿Dónde estaba Antonio? ¿Su hermano?... Se abrazó las rodillas, lento, llorando allí en su propia oscuridad.

_-Ayúdame...-_

* * *

_Hey!~ ¿Que tal? Vine a dejar esto por aquí, fue un ataque de inspiración que me dió un día muy random. e,e.. No es mi primer fanfic, pero borré mis cuentas anteriores por un -extenso- hyatus. _

_El Spamano me tiene muy dentro hace tiempo ya 3, y tenía ganas de escribir algo de esos dos. Advierto que soy muy fetichista en ciertos aspectos, pero mpreg creo que no tanto(?) -Nosabesiencasillaenunfetiche -cofcof. De todas formas, espero que lo disfruten, y hagan reviews de que les gusta y que cosas no, porfavooooor~ Así quizás me ambiento un poco, hace tiempo que no escribo yaoihh lol. _

_Disfruten, espero tener el primer capítulo pronto. 3_


End file.
